1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus including the zoom lens, which are suitable for use in a broadcasting television camera, a video camera, a digital still camera, a monitoring camera, and a silver-halide film camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been demanded a zoom lens having a wide angle of field, a high zoom ratio, and high optical performance for image pickup apparatus such as a television camera, a silver-halide film camera, a digital camera, and a video camera. As the zoom lens having the wide angle of field and the high zoom ratio, there has been known a positive-lead type five-unit zoom lens including five lens units in which a lens unit having a positive refractive power is arranged at the end on an object side.
As the positive-lead type zoom lens, there has been known a five-unit zoom lens in which three movable lens units including a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having the positive refractive power, and a fourth lens unit having the positive refractive power vary magnification and correct an image plane variation accompanying zooming (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H07-248449, 2009-128491, and 2009-128492).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-248449 discloses a zoom lens having a zoom ratio of about 17 and a photographing angle of field at a wide angle end of about 70°. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-128491 and 2009-128492 each disclose a zoom lens having a zoom ratio of about 54 and a photographing angle of field at a wide angle end of about 60°.
In the five-unit zoom lens, in order to obtain high optical performance while maintaining an increased angle of field and an increased zoom ratio, it is important to appropriately set a refractive power arrangement, configuration, and the like of each lens unit. It is especially important to appropriately set a refractive power, a moving condition during zooming, and the like of each of the second, third, and fourth lens units as zooming lens units. Additionally, it is important to select glass materials and shapes of the fourth lens unit and appropriately set a combined refractive power of the third and fourth lens units, loci of movement of the third and fourth lens units from the wide angle end to a telephoto end, and the like. Unless the configurations are appropriately set, it becomes difficult to obtain the zoom lens having the high optical performance over the entire zoom range with the wide angle of field and the high zoom ratio.
In the zoom lens disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H07-248449, 2009-128491, and 2009-128492, the refractive powers and the loci of movement of the zooming lens units are defined so that an imaging magnification of a combined lens unit including the third and fourth lens units is always −1 when an imaging magnification of the second lens unit is −1 at a predetermined middle zoom position. Moreover, one of the third and fourth lens units includes only positive lenses, and when the loci of movement during zooming are set in order to suppress an increase in effective diameter accompanying further increases in angle of field and zoom ratio, variations in aberrations accompanying the zooming have tended to increase.
The high zoom ratio is a zoom ratio of about 20 to 35 when the angle of field at the wide angle end is about 75° to 85°, or a zoom ratio of about 80 to 130 when the angle of field at the wide angle end is 60° to 67°.